Piano
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: Nilaru was just about togive up the piano when she bumps into someone on her way out of the music room, how can this person change her mind.


The piano, it always brings a beautiful sounds to the ears of the ones that listen. It brings emotion to the ones around it, people with feelings may cry, laugh, smile even when this intrusment is heard to their a special school for talented children with talents with intrusment they find a place here at the Gifted Acadamy.

One day at the acadamy a bueatiful sound filled the halls of the building and rooms around it. a small room at the end of a hallway, inside was one large Yamaha black piano, around were several cello's and other intrusments along with concert chairs. But sitting on the stool of the piano, sat a young lady by the age of 16, she had bright beautiful ocean blue hair and matching crystal blue eyes, her skin was pale and clear without any marks, she had no makeup on nothing but natural skin. Her blue hair was pulled into a bun with two chopsticks holding it there with her bangs hanging down her face.

This young lady was Nilaru Seoma The piano player of GA. Nilaru was talented with the piano and always was, ever since she could walk she always played the piano. But the one thing Nilaru didnt have was a pair of surporting parents, as both her parents had been killed in a car accident a long time ago. She now lives alone in the Acadamy's dormerty for the females. Nilaru even without her parents was always seen to others as a playful kind and gentle young lady, but could also be seen as frightening to others that got on her bad side to quickly.

Nilaru hit the keys of the piano softly as she played the song. Her eyes closed and her fingers danced around the keys of the piano, her feet tapped to the rhythm of the music. She continued to play, until her finger hit the wrong key; she stopped and opened her eyes and looked at her hands her left hand sat on a C chord then she looked at the sheets in front of her and noticed the hand position was a B chord.

She lifted her hands off the keys and stood up, with the stool being pushed back from the quick action. she grabbed the sheets of music and walked over to a small table. on top was a guitar case, she opened it and put the sheets on top of the guitar. She closed the case and grabbed the handles of it, and carried it out of the music room. she walked towards the door that lead to the hallway, her eyes were closed and her head was down.

She opened the door and was about to step outside, when she bumped into something or someone. She fell to the ground and her guitar case fell out of her hand; she cracked open one eye and grabbed hold of her head since it was ringing. She looked over at the person she bumped into and noticed that he too had fallen over, just like she had.

"Watch where your going next time, would ya?!" Nilaru told the boy

When her head stopped ringing, she sat up and looked at the boy as he was sitting up as well. Both her eyes opened, and noticed what he looked like at that moment. He had midnight black hair that seemed to stick up, he had bangs framing his face, matching his midnight hair was a pair of black as night eyes, compared to his black hair and eyes, he was very pale in colouring.

"You could watch where your going yourself" the boy told her, Nilaru growled

The boy groaned and Nilaru frowned, she hadn't hit him that hard had she?. Nilaru grabbed her guitar case and stood up, grabbing a nearby table for support. When she felt steady she let go of the table. The boy also got up and was holding onto the door frame and his head with his other hand. Nilaru looked at the boy then the doorway, he was blocking it for her to get out.

She sighed "can you please move"

"hn" was all she got in reply

Nilaru groaned, and tried to walk around him, but he put his hand on the door blocking the way once more. Nilaru growled towards the boy and tried to duck under his arm, but he just moved it down and it blocked her path once again. looking up at him she saw him grin to her, she humped and placed her guitar case against the wall, so it wouldnt fall over and went back to the boy.

"Please move" Nilaru asked calmly

"Play that guitar in the case and i will"

She growled once more and looked at the case then at him, before sighing and grabbing the guitar out of the case nad walking of to the stool that sat near the piano tha she had just been playing. Sitting down she noticed the boy came and sit down on the piano stool next to her, most likely to get a better watch of her playing. she sat the guitar on her lap and tested the strings before starting the melody.

fingers hitting strings brought beautiful sounds throughout the room, as she played. her fingers followed afte rone another getting all the positions right, she was so afried that she might stuff up since it had been a long time since she last played the guitar a few months really. but as of so far she was doing alright, she continued the song. she got so into it that she forgot about the boy and start to sing softly to the song.

_"Came stop your crying, it'll be alright"_

_"Just take my hand,and hold it tight"_

_"I will protect, from all around you"_

_"i will be here don't you cry"_

Nilaru stopped then when she started to hear the piano keys start to play, looking to her left she saw, that the raven haired boy was playing them. But he stopped when he noticed she was no longer playing. Nilaru looked at him carefully he looked familliar but she just couldn't place where she had seen him before. Anyway she looked at the piano stool then at the guitar in her hands, she sighed and put the guitar away then walked over to the piano, she raised a brow at he boy, when he didnt get the message but then moved over so he was at the high pierced side and she was at the low pierced side.

"You know how to play the piano right?" Nilaru asked

"I was just playing, wasnt I?" he reply's back

"Hm" is all Nilaru can say

she put's her hands on the keys before starting a melody, she only went a few keys in then stopped to looked of at the raven boy to see if he knew the song, she received a simple nod, and he started to play the song as well, she listen carefully then joined in. careful not to stop the melody, they continued to play, getting the keys right the whole way, the melody filled the halls of the school with a beautiful sound of the duet.

they came to the last key and hit it together, then looked at each other. Nilaru smiled softly to the raven boy, and he gave her one in return. Nilaru stood up and grabbed her guitar case and headed for the door, but before she walked out the door she turned around to face the boy, and noticed him still sitting there watching her, as she was about to leave but as she grabbed the frame of the door she called over to him.

"You coming or what?"

he looked up towards her, and gave her a smile before getting up himself adn walking over to her. she smiled once more and walked out the door out into the hallway, as he walked along next to her.

"By the way, before you come up with any nicknames. The names Nilaru Seoma"

"Nice to meet you Blue, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke introducted himself

"What did I say about nicknames!" Nilaru yelled to the boy

"Hn"

Nilaru groaned but didnt say anything else as she and Sasuke walked down the halls of the school. they adventurly started to talk again but it was all about music and if they did duet's more often. That's when it hit Nilaru the reason why Sasuke looked so familliar was because he was a top student in the arts and sports departments and many of hte other sujects, he was all the girls dream boat as some had put it.

Nilaru smiled as she walked along with Sasuke she was going to enjoy the year, that was for sure.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little story cause it was hard to put together on such short notice since my brain is'nt working properly haha. anyway please review and rate. and tell me if Sasuke was a little to OOC please thanks. until next time please review and rate.**

**Red out. ^_^**


End file.
